Kevon Winters
������ THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! ������ This page has been locked until our staff members have finished adding content. Please Stand By. Please remove this tag once the article is completed. |job=Former college student |path=Serial Killer Angel of Death Poisoner Abductor "House Cleaner" Arsonist |signature=Two distinct signatures: *Wearing a Venetian mask during crimes *Post-mortem throat slashing and burning |mo=Ketamine poisoning Stabbing |victims=13 killed 5 attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Myles Bullock |appearance=Miasma |last= }} Kevon Winters is a "house-cleaner"-type serial killer and poisoner who appeared in Miasma. Background In 2008, Kevon's mother, Tanesa, had become ill after being exposed to black mold while living in an apartment building that had never been cleaned or vented following the flooding caused by Hurricane Katrina. Tanesa, along with several other tenants living in the apartment building sued its owner, Walter Trudeau, for negligence and bodily harm, but were ignored by both him and the insurance companies. Sometime after this, the apartment building was torn down and turned into a coffee shop. His mother's illness inspired Kevon to become a doctor, which his mother believed he could be. He developed mysophobia and attended Patterson Community College, having Pre-Med as his undergraduate major. He later dropped out of college and owed thousands of dollars in tuition fees. On January 10, 2018, no longer being able to see his mother suffer, he decided to kill her using ketamine. Six days later, he reported to have found her body in their home and the M.E. had reported her death natural causes. A day after killing his mother, he decided to find other people who were sick like Tanesa and mercifully kill them in the same manner as when he killed his mother. For three weeks leading up to the events of "Miasma", he kills ten more people and dumps their bodies in a crypt. Miasma Modus Operandi Kevon initially targeted people of various ages, races, and genders whom he saw experiencing symptoms of a cold or illness. He would drive next to them in his van, pull them inside of it, and inject them with a lethal dosage of ketamine. When he killed his victims, he wore long black gloves and a Venetian bird mask, the same kind mask worn by plague doctors in the 17th century. He took his victims' bodies to a garage where they would be placed on a medical bed and hold a dead chicken over their bodies, a practice that had been done by medieval medical practitioners who believed it would absorb the person's illness. He then slit their throats with a knife and would place a dish under their necks to collect the blood. He then poured rubbing alcohol over their bodies and set them on fire with a lighter. The bodies of his second to twelfth victims would be placed in crypts afterwards. After disposing of his victims' bodies, he would clean his van of any bacteria that the victims might have left while inside of it to avoid becoming sick. In the case of Doctor Emily Hicks, he poured alchohol on her and lit the fire using the same lighter and then killed her by stabbing her with scissors from her clinic. When he killed his mother, he used ketamine like later victims. Profile The unsub sees himself as a modern day plague doctor, based on him wearing a Venetian mask during crimes, the burning of the bodies, and the burial ground of the latest victim. He is an Angel of Death who is trying to stop the spread of disease by sick people. The unsub wants to eradicate not just the sick, but the sickness within them. This fixation on these ancient medical practices speaks to a very specific kind of stressor and it indicates a distrust in modern medicine. He or a loved one may have suffered a loss brought on by illness or disease or he may blame modern medicine for failing to save a loved one. The unsub was living on the fringes of society. His van was not just his means of transport, it was his whole life. and now that he has lost it, there's no telling what he'll do next. Known Victims *2018: **January 10: Tanesa Winters **January 11: Hunter Dillon **January 13: Gil Reznik **January 14: Jason Chamers **January 16: Tyler Roberts **January 17-31: ***Heather Pineda ***Lindsay Montoya ***Gary Keulchy ***Sonequa Fox ***Unnamed victim ***Daniel Rikers **January 31: Jeremy Paulson **February 1: Carl Kevork **February 2: ***Doctor Emily Hicks ***The standoff at Trudeau's bar: ****Walter Trudeau ****Ramon ****Jennifer Jareau ****David Rossi Notes *Kevon is similar to Chad Mills, a serial killer who appeared in Season Eight. Both were "house-cleaner"-type serial killers who were motivated by the need to stop the spread illness, killed their victims by poisoning or stabbing them, and burned their victims' bodies post-mortem. Both also attempted suicide by setting themselves on fire (although only Chad was sucessful). Coincidentally, Chad's birthday was the same day that Kevon killed his mother. *Aspects of Kevon's M.O. seems to be based of other unsubs: **Frank Breitkopf injected ketamine into his victims (although he did it to incapacitate them). **Ervin Robles and Sara McLean injected poisons into their victims' bodies. **Gina King drained her victims of their blood post-mortem **Hollis Walker also used rituals to commit his crimes. **Peter Folkmore slashed his victims' throats post-mortem. **The Outlaw Bikers burned the bodies of their victims post-mortem **James Heathridge put the body of his first victim in a cemetery. *Kevon is the most recent of eleven serial killers to have killed over a dozen victims but is not considered a prolific killer because of the span of his crimes was less than three years. The first are Pablo Vargas, Charles Holcombe, Stanley Howard, Jonny McHale, Armando Salinas, Eric Olson, James Thomas, Trevor Mills, Larry Feretich, and Jake Logan. Appearances *Season Thirteen **Miasma Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Angels of Death Category:House Cleaners Category:Matricidal Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Devolving Killers Category:Arsonists Category:Prolific Killers